


Nothing can keep me away

by BluePandaHero



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9054271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePandaHero/pseuds/BluePandaHero





	

Shadow and Silver were both so happy together. Five years and still going strong, Shadow would come home to his loving spouse, Silver, who would gladly present whatever they’d be eating for the night. Every night, Shadow and Silver would sleep in the same bed with their chao, Umbra, snuggling between them. Every morning, Shadow was the first to wake up and look down and Silver and Umbra’s sleeping faces. Shadow was so in love with this man.  
So why...Why did they let themselves fall so deeply, madly, in love with each other? They knew this day would eventually come. They knew they would have to separate someday. Maybe they thought they were safe...five years and Silver hasn’t disappeared? Maybe they would be okay. That morning when Shadow woke up, Silver wasn’t there. He looked to the bed stand, where their rings were; all four rings were still their. The engagement rings and wedding rings. Shadow knew what this meant. He knew Silver never spent a waking moment without those rings on. Silver had disappeared, just like they knew what happened.   
In that very moment, Shadow the hedgehog did something he hadn’t done in a long time. He curled up, and he cried. How could he have been so stupid? He knew this day was coming. He knew, yet he still...married him. Came home to him every night without complaint and woke up to him in the mornings. Who he was fine with random hugs from and silent ‘I love you’s. Shadow began hoping, praying that he would come back to him. The apartment was so quiet you could hear Shadow picking up the rings from the living room. Umbra woke up, curious where Silver was and why Shadow was crying. Shadow had to call G.U.N. that morning and explain why he wouldn’t be coming into work that morning. Or the next. Or for the next two months.  
***  
Silver awoke in an unfamiliar darkness. Where was he? Why was he here? Where was Shadow? Umbra? Where was he? Then, it all clicked; he’d disappeared from Shadows life. Silver sat up, crying. He didn’t want to be here, He wanted to be with Shadow, and Umbra. He was starting to get better with humans. It couldn’t all just end now! Then, there was a voice.  
“Silver the hedgehog.” Said the voice. Silver was too taken aback to speak. Somehow, the voice read his mind. “You want to go back to him.”   
“Yes. Yes, more than anything.” Silver stood up, wiping his eyes.  
“That may be able to be arranged, on one condition.”  
“Yes, anything.”  
“You must give us an item of value that both you and him share. You can’t say your memories, or anything like that. It must be an item.” The voice said. Silver paused; what did that mean? His head began to race before finally landing on the one item that, to him, was irreplaceable; his own engagement ring. That ring had so many memories from the past six years, that had to count.  
“My...My engagement ring. That...that would work right? You could return me to him if I gave you that, right?” Silver questioned, hopefully. The being seemed to think for a moment.  
“Yes. That would do. Silver, please keep in mind we can’t return you to the exact time you left him.” The voice said.  
“I don’t care, I want him back, I want to be with him again.” Silver snapped. Truly, he didn’t, as long as he could be with Shadow again...  
“As you wish. Goodbye, Silver the hedgehog.”  
***Shadow woke up that morning, it had been three years since Silver had disappeared and he went back to his normal, boring, before-Silver life. But today, something was different. There was Umbra and someone else in the bed; a silver-gray man with large quills. Shadow had to pinch himself, was he dreaming? He reached out to feel the quills, and he saw what looked like his spouse move a bit. Shadow couldn’t believe his eyes; it was really Silver. Silver woke up softly, knowing he was safe and looked up at Shadow. All grogginess leaving him, Silver jumped up to kiss him, wrapping his arms around Shadow’s neck. Shadow returned the kiss, but pulled away quickly to look at Silver. Was this really happening, or was it just a dream?  
“Am I dreaming?” Shadow asked, whispering,  
“No. I’m really here. I’m really here, Shao.” Silver pressed his forehead against Shadow, hugging him tighter. Shadow recognized the nickname and kissed him. Silver returned the kiss, his arms still around Shadow’s neck. Eventually, the two pulled away and Shadow nestled his forehead into Silver’s neck. Silver moved his arms from his neck to his back, the two just sitting there like that for a bit until finally, Silver spoke up.  
“Hey, Shao...Don’t you have to be at work? I don’t want you to be late.” Shadow adjusted himself to where he was looking at Silver.  
“I can call into work for today, I don’t have to do anything important.” Shadow flopped them both over to the side. Silver nuzzled into Shadow, the both of them just staying quiet and enjoying each other’s company.  
“I thought you were gone forever.” Shadow whispered, resting his forehead on Silver’s.  
“Nothing can keep me away from you.” Silver smiled. Shadow looked at Silver and smiled back.  
“I love you, Silver.”  
“I love you too, Shadow.”


End file.
